villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Memmy
Memmy is the secondary antagonist in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and the archenemy of Hikaru. He is a dark wizard who sees and believes that magic itself as a way to fulfill one's own desires and dreams. Biography Memmy was once the Sky Saint Raigel who betrayed his former allies during their battle against Infershia, allowing Blagel to be mortally wounded and attempting to kill Lunagel after she sealed the Infershian Gate. Confronted by Sungel, an epic battle ensued that resulted with Raigel suffering a mummification curse and trapped in a cave for fifteen years until Vancuria found him and brought to N-Ma to be revived. Meemy, seeing himself a vassal to N Ma, worked hard to bring N Ma into the human world with his clever planning and the Hades Beastmen. However, Sungel evens the odds for the Magirangers as their mentor Hikaru. When meeting Wolzard, Memmy talked the knight into giving his magic to Vancuria. Among his plans, though disgusted at first, Memmy oversaw the marriage of the Beserker King Glúm do Bridon to Yuka Yamazaki by giving him a Puppet Ring so his human bride would comply. When he became desperate to resurrect N Ma, Memmy ultilized the Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell and later employed the aid of the Demon Apollos, who made a name for himself in space as Agent X. Eventually, using the most Forbidden form of magic, Memmy succeeded in using Magirangers' Legend powers to revive N Ma. As Kai battles Wolzard, Memmi takes Hikaru's challenge to a Magitopian Duel. Though he cheats by teleporting the MagiLanp in his hand to keep Sungel from dealing the final blow, Memmy is finally killed off by Hikaru using Meemy's own sword. Reverting back to his true form as his body dissolved into dust, Raigel's final words were of the advent of the Infershia Pantheon avenging N Ma. During the events of Boukenger vs Super Sentai special, Memmy was the first to be bought back to life by the power of the one of High Priest Gajah's Gordom Engines provided to Chronos to and aid him in his plan. He teamed up with Chronos to fight HurricaneBlue, AbareBlack, DekaBreak, MagiYellow and BoukenSilver and easily defeated them because they refused to work together. He was shocked to see AkaRed transform into his old enemy, MagiRed. In the end, however, he was used as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. After Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and Meemy along with it. Powers and Abilities Memmy is a skilled fighter and extremely powerful, as well as supremely arrogant. He carries around a folding fan that he also uses as a weapon as he can use it to send magical spells and it can also become a staff that can be used in battle. Memmy is also a coward that is prone to using dirty tricks to gain the upper hand. As a former Sky Saint, Memmy's magic exceeds that of the Magirangers' and can grow to a size more than 100 times the size of MagiKing. Memmy also has the ability to summon and free monsters from the Underworld. See also *Imperious Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Summoners Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Leader Category:Fallen Heroes